Forerunners of Mars
by UNSC Trooper
Summary: A sketch I wrote when I was bored.


Forerunners of Mars

**302,598 B.C / Unknown region of Mars**

Morrwick picked up his sword from the ground and placed it in his prop on his waist, his relatively heavy amor making it difficult to lean over. He doesn't know what planet this is, but it seemed strange enough that it caught his attention. Some kind of attraction between him and this orange-like planet gave him a feeling that he was home - his real home. He had set foot on hundreds, maybe thousands of worlds, each planet presenting its own offerings to the travelers he roamed the galaxy with. His previous encounters with planets variating from ice-covered oceans to lush and fertile plains gave him no satisfaction, however. What he needed was a simple place to live in, perhaps an isolated place, in a manner of speaking. He leaned over once again and firmly touched the soft reddish sand that covered this entire planet from north to south. "Commander Trrylos will surely be delighted. We can build our construct here.", he thought. Morrwick's civilization spent most of its time seeking worlds appropriate enough to build their monuments on. None of the lower class citizens knew what the so-called "construct" meant or what it looked like. All they knew was that its dedicated building spot was beneath the surface of the planet, deep inside its heart, and its purpose was to protect their civilization from the "raging floods" and the "strike of the swords" which threatened to exterminate them. "We shall seek shelter here. There is no other way.", he thought to himself as he walked back to the transporter ship to inform Commander Trrylos of his discovery. Before he arrived on this planet, he and his commanders built the first "construct" on a blue planet neighboring the orange world he was setting foot on at that very moment.

"Permission to speak, commander", Morrwick said as he kneeled and leaned his head towards the commander. Unimportant citizens were not allowed to make eye contact with their respective commanders during a conversation.

"Permission granted, what news do you bring to your people?, Commander Trrylos answered, as he touched Morrwick's head with his five-fingered right hand.

"I have gone to a remote place on this world, on a hill top. I believe that this planet seems appropriate enough to house us before the end of all things will come.", Morrwick answered.

"I have trusted you since you were a little child playing with your brothers in our lost world of the frontiers. You have never lied to me ever since you came into existence. It's very difficult to find a trust-worthy companion in these days of utter disturbance, but you have proved me wrong.", Commander Trrylos replied.

"Thank you commander.", Morrwick said.

"Rise on your feet fellow human!", the commander exclaimed.

Morrwick stood up. The commander removed his mask and for the first time in his entire lifespan, Morrwick could look into the glowing red eyes of the man he grew up with since his early childhood.

"The end is near my son, go warn the others, we shall build our salvation here. May the Spirits of the Frontiers protect our brothers on the blue planet.", Commander Trrylos said.

"Yes commander. Thank you for your kind words", Morrwick replied, slightly frightened by the commander's unusual red eyes.

"I am forever grateful to the loyalty you have showed me after everything that happened. This is will be your home from now on... it will be our home."

"Millions of years of life and prosperity will end, commander. Why must it all end now? There are far too many possibilities in the universe for both old and young brothers to take advantage of.", Morrwick replied.

"Men will not live forever my son. We all die sooner or later, it's just a matter of time. It's the way things are since the Great Creation took place. It's a pity for a young man like yourself to be caught in such a terrible situation, but the floods have grown to catastrophic proportions. The swords will strike soon, and it will end our problems for ever."

"I understand commander.", Morrwick said.

"Take care of yourself, Morrwick. Enjoy these moments of freedom, for it will be our last.", the commander replied and walked away from Morrwick.

As the swords stroke, it was but a matter of time before all life in the galaxy was wiped out, and what remained of the most prosperous and greatest civilization the galaxy has ever seen turned into ashes and space debris. But two worlds could offer the protection this civilization needed. It was one blue and one red world living side-by-side, located in an unknown system of an unknown place in the vast reaches of the galaxy - a place where the floods couldn't harm the humans.


End file.
